


Wings

by HappyCatTail



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Bad Poetry, Childhood Friends, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Not Beta Read, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCatTail/pseuds/HappyCatTail
Summary: A short poem about child Ren/Kuon telling Kyoko about his dad.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poetry project while I was rereading Skip Beat, so this came about instead. I am so sorry.

A little girl ran through the forest

Looking for a place to cry.

Her mother hated her

And she did not know why.

She happened upon a river

When something caught her eyes.

For there was a fairy on the rock 

Like a prince of the sky.

She knew he was a fairy

For his hair was the sun

Eyes the forest

And face oh so young.

Yet curiously enough

His back was bare 

No wings to be found 

No flights in the air.

‘Fairy prince’ she asked

Innocent eyes wide.

‘Where are your wings?

How do you fly?’

His eyes turned sad

His smile small.

‘I can not fly

For I always fall’

‘My father loves me

But what he does not see

Is that his shadow is vast

And it eventually traps me.

His presence too strong

Name too known

I can not fly 

For my wings are not my own’

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing is made by a friend of mine, [DrySharpies](https://www.instagram.com/drysharpies) on Instagram! You should check her out because I personally think her art is amazing!
> 
> Embedding images in notes is HARD! I think I spent several hours trying to figure it out and I'm still not satisfied


End file.
